La machine à Histoire
by Kate Nightingale
Summary: Suite de "Histoires d'éternité". Peut se lire seule. "Jax sentit un frisson le parcourir. Jamais dans ses rêveries mélancoliques d'expatrié, il n'aurait pu imaginer Boeshane nimbée d'une atmosphère aussi douce, aussi insouciante. Une atmosphère de vacances."
1. Je vais t'appeler Jack

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternités**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Je vais t'appeler Jack**

 **Publié le 9 mai 2018**

* * *

 **Note : Salut chères lectrices (et chers lecteurs?)**

 **Contente de vous retrouver pour la suite d'Histoire d'éternités et pour ce qui sera très probablement ma dernière fanfiction autour de Torchwood. Plus qu'à espérer que ce soit une fin en beauté !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Galaxie Bêta, espace galactique de la planète Caucela**_

 _ **51e siècle**_

 _._

 _._

 _Mais quel bordel !_

Il allait s'écraser !

Vous connaissez cette sensation que l'accident se profile, inévitable ? Les mains qui se figent sur les commandes, les entrailles qui se tordent, la sueur froide dans le dos ?

Jusque là, il était tranquille, en train d'errer quelque part au fin fond de la Galaxie Bêta. Il pestait contre lui-même pour avoir réussi à _perdre_ l'ambulance Chula qu'il était si fier d'avoir piquée. Et tout à coup, une ridicule planète s'était mise à se rapprocher dangereusement.

Jax avait eu beau tenter de redresser le vaisseau par tous les moyens possibles, rien n'y avait fait.

Le crash était imminent.

 _Non mais franchement, quelle déveine !_

Il ne lui suffisait pas de s'être réveillé un beau matin avec un trou de mémoire de deux ans, probablement infligé par ses propres employeurs. D'être en fuite, sans boulot, sans foyer, sans plus savoir qui étaient ses ennemis ou ses alliés. Il fallait en plus qu'il aille _s'écraser_ quelque part en bordure de Bêta ? _Sérieusement ?_

Quand il estima que tout espoir de redresser la situation était perdu, il ne restait que trente secondes avant l'impact. Il se décida à activer son module de secours. Il était un peu tard pour cela : ce module ne serait pas plus efficace pour lutter contre la gravité de cette fichue planète que ne l'était son vaisseau. Mais il y avait bien plus de chance de sortir vivant des débris d'un module de secours de deux m² que de ceux d'un énorme vaisseau Chula qui en faisait bien deux cent.

Il effectua donc la manœuvre pour détacher le module, ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact.

Qui ne vint pas.

 _Allons bon, l'univers n'avait pas bientôt fini de se payer sa tête ?!_

Les instruments sommaires du module de secours lui indiquaient qu'il était en sécurité sur une surface plane _mais_ qu'il était encore en train de naviguer dans l'espace.

Ces trucs-là étaient donc eux aussi devenus cinglés.

Vu qu'il pouvait difficilement envisager de rester là-dedans _ad vitam ad eternam_ , Jax tenta prudemment une sortie.

Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa la chique pour de bon.

Il était en effectivement sur une surface plane. Mais il n'était pas... dehors.

Il avait atterri à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque vaisseau qui semblait organisé au tour d'une énorme colonne centrale.

Alors que Jax faisait un pas timide et incrédule hors du module de secours, un homme en costard noir et cheveux grisonnant s'avança vers lui, tout sourire.

-Hello ! lança-t-il gaiement. Je suis le Docteur.

-Euh, Jax.

Le prétendu Docteur eut un haussement de sourcils ostentatoire et lui tendit la main.

-Je vais plutôt t'appeler Jack, décréta-t-il.

Jax en eut un coup au coeur. Son père le surnommait ainsi quand il était enfant. Cela faisait deux décennies qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce diminutif.

Troublé, il haussa les épaules.

-Je suis un Seigneur du temps, dit le Docteur. Tu es dans mon TARDIS.

Jax dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas en rester bouche-bée.

 _Un Seigneur du temps. Sans blague?_

A l'Agence du Temps, on leur rabattait souvent les oreilles avec des histoires de Seigneurs du temps. Ces êtres soi-disant légendaires, qui se baladaient à leur guise dans le temps et dans l'espace et se croyaient en droit de régir l'univers.

Il n'en avait jamais rencontré. N'avait d'ailleurs jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé d'en rencontrer un. Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas en leur existence. Il s'estimait juste bien trop insignifiant, pas le genre de personne qui pouvait tomber sur un être légendaire au coin d'une rue.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'il avait atterri dans le vaisseau de l'un d'eux et il ne pourrait même pas courir s'en vanter à l'Agence.

La vie était vraiment trop cruelle.

-C'est un peu ma faute si ton vaisseau s'est crashé, lui dit le Seigneur du temps avec un air bonhomme. Je ne suis pas totalement innocent non plus dans la perte de l'ambulance Chula. Mais bon, vu ce que tu comptais en faire ...

Personne à l'Agence n'avait donc songé à dire à Jax que ces foutus Seigneurs du temps lisaient dans les pensées ?!

-Tout même, j'estime que je dois me faire pardonner pour ton vaisseau, poursuivit le Docteur. Alors je t'accorde un voyage. Où et quand tu souhaites. N'importe où dans le temps et dans l'espace. Je te laisse choisir.

Par-delà sa stupéfaction grandissante, ces mots firent leur chemin dans la tête de Jax.

Balayant ses soucis actuels, tous ses doutes et ses craintes, un prénom s'imposa à son esprit comme s'il y clignotait en lettres rouges majuscules :

GRAY

Où il voulait dans le temps et dans l'espace, hein ? Pour y faire ce qu'il voulait ? Pas d'« interdiction d'intervenir dans votre histoire personnelle, bla bla bla » ?

Alors, allons sauver Gray ! Bon sang, cela faisait vingt ans qu'il priait pour une occasion pareille !

Le Docteur attendait qu'il se prononce, une sorte de faux sourire poli accroché aux lèvres.

-Je sais très précisément à quelle époque je voudrais aller, dit lentement Jax. Mais je ne sais pas exactement où.

-C'est un début, concéda le Seigneur du temps avec patience. Dis m'en plus.

-J'ai grandis sur la péninsule de Boeshane, souffla Jax.

Cela faisait des années et des années qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ce mot. Il sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

-C'est en bordure de la galaxie Alpha.

Le Docteur hocha la tête et l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste silencieux de la main.

-Lorsque j'avais 15 ans, nous avons été envahi par ... Par des créatures. Je suis incapable de vous les décrire parce que je ne les jamais vu. Entendu, seulement. Ils étaient précédés par leurs cris. Des cris à vous glacer le sang. Ils ont tué beaucoup de monde ce jour-là. Mon père. Des amis. Des voisins. Mais c'est seulement quelques heures après qu'ils soient partis qu'on a compris... Il n'y avait aucun cadavre d'enfant en dessous de dix ans. Et il manquait... Il en manquait sept. Dont mon petit frère. Gray. Il avait sept ans. Et je ne l'ai jamais revu malgré... Enfin, j'ai tout essayé, avoua-t-il les épaules tombantes et le regard fixé sur un levier de commande.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait volontairement le nom de Gray depuis son départ de Boeshane. Toutes ses connaissances savaient qu'il était un infatigable voyageur. Mais jamais personne n'avait su que derrière la soif de découverte et l'esprit aventureux de Jax se cachait une blessure profonde, une quête désespérée dans laquelle il s'acharnait depuis vingt ans, sans bruit, sans larme, inlassable. Comment aurait-il pu jamais cesser de chercher alors que c'était lui qui avait lâché la main de Gray et l'avait abandonné à son sort?

Les yeux du Docteur s'étaient chargés d'une profonde compassion. Il avait écouté ce récit décousu sans l'interrompre et quand il prit une inspiration pour parler, Jax lui coupa la parole.

-Je sais qu'on ne peut pas les empêcher d'attaquer et d'enlever les gamins, dit-il. Je connais très bien le désastre que je causerais si je traversais ma propre ligne temporelle.

Il brandit son bras gauche, pour que le Docteur puisse voir le manipulateur de vortex qu'il portait au poignet. En tant qu'agent du temps, Jax avait depuis des années la possibilité matérielle de remonter sa propre ligne temporelle mais ne l'avait jamais fait. L'Agence l'aurait découpé en petits morceaux pour cela. Mais s'il n'utilisait pas le manipulateur, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, non ?

-La seule piste que j'ai, c'est qu'ils sont venus sur la péninsule de Boeshane, en ce jour précis. Je n'ai jamais réussi à en savoir plus. J'ai remué ciel et terre. Alors si on pouvait les suivre...

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

-D'accord, Jack, dit-il en lui tournant le dos et en commençant à actionner les commandes de son vaisseau. Faisons cela. Mais il y a une condition.

Il se retourna et planta un regard dur et sévère dans celui toujours un peu méfiant de Jax :

-Quand nous aurons trouvé où ces créatures ont emmené ton jeune frère, il faudra que tu me laisses m'occuper d'eux. Qu'importe ce qu'on découvrira : ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils font. Tu pourras prendre l'enfant mais tu me laisseras m'occuper des kidnappeurs. Est-ce qu'on est d'accord ?

Son regard bleu vif dans celui de Jax donna à ce dernier l'impression d'être passé au crible.

L'agent du temps hocha lentement la tête. Le Docteur reprit alors un air satisfait et lui sourit.

Jax murmura une date et le Seigneur du temps abaissa brutalement une manette. Il y eut comme un battement de tambour, un chuintement métallique et ils étaient en route.

* * *

 **Alors, Jack réussira-t-il à sauver Gray ? Le Docteur et lui finiront-ils par s'entretuer ? Quelles seront les conséquences de ce renversement dans la vie de Jack ? C'est sur ce suspense insoutenable que je vous laisse, jusqu'à mercredi prochain !**

 **PS : Vous vous demandez peut-être d'où vient ce prénom « Jax » qui est ici le prénom de naissance de Jack. Il y a quelques années, quand j'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire, j'avais lu dans un article que c'est ainsi que Russel T. Davies (ancien scénariste en chef de Doctor Who) voulait appeler Jack au départ. J'ai trouvé que c'était rigolo, je l'ai repris. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas retrouvé cet article mais si je remet la main dessus, je mettrais le lien sur mon tumblr des bonus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire un retour !**


	2. Petit lutin à la patte folle

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternités**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Petit lutin à la patte folle**

 **Publié le 16 mai 2018**

* * *

 **.**

 **Galaxie Alpha, Péninsule de Boeshane**

 **51e siècle**

.

.

Ces créatures étaient vraiment monstrueuses.

Protégés par un champ d'invisibilité généré par le TARDIS, Jax et le Docteur regardaient ces ... _choses_ envahir la péninsule de Boeshane et massacrer ses habitants.

Jax avait vécu cette invasion aux premières loges, plus de vingt ans plus tôt. Mais là, il lui semblait que l'observer de loin était pire encore. Être le témoin de cette panique, au milieu de ce qui avait été un paradis sur Terre. Cette violence, cette rage destructrice. Comment de telles créatures pouvaient-elles simplement exister?

Les envahisseurs étaient arrivés sur un gigantesque vaisseau noir et sinistre qui planait au-dessus de la mer, stagnant à quelques centimètres de l'eau bleu azur. Ils avaient déferlé sur la plage comme un ouragan de hurlements, de sang et de terreur. Hébété, Jax les regarda massacrer son peuple, incendier son village, tout piétiner et tout détruire sur leur passage. Ils avaient embarqués tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. Y compris quelques enfants.

Une fois leur sinistre besogne accomplie, ils ré-embarquèrent, traînant à leur suite quelques petites silhouettes prisonnières.

Sans perdre une minute, Jax et le Docteur mirent en route le TARDIS et collèrent le vaisseau noir aux trousses.

Tant de choses tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Jax qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas craquer. Lui, dont les supérieurs à l'Agence avaient pourtant toujours vanté l'extraordinaire sang-froid. Mais c'était facile d'être froid et détaché quand rien de vous touchait réellement. Là, il lui était impossible d'éloigner l'idée qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, Gray était peut-être torturé par ces créatures. Peut-être qu'elles étaient en train de le tuer en ce moment-même.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il s'employa à respirer calmement et profondément par le nez.

Depuis sa console de pilotage, le docteur le dévisageait intensément. Sans empathie mais sans jugement non plus. C'était un regard qui disait "Tu dois tenir bon".

Assez soudainement, le vaisseau qu'ils suivaient perdit de la vitesse et puis stoppa net, pour se mettre à flotter à l'arrêt dans un coin désert à l'extrême sud de la Galaxie.

Le docteur et Jax échangèrent un regard. Etaient-ils repérés?

Le TARDIS se figea et ses occupants en firent de même, comme si se taire et rester sans bouger pouvait empêcher leurs ennemis de les repérer.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes. Il ne se passa rien. Du moins, à l'extérieur du vaisseau noir.

-Pour ce que j'en sais, dit lentement le Docteur. Il s'agit d'un peuple de pilleurs nomades. Ils n'ont pas de terres à eux, ils se contentent de se servir sur celles des autres. Ce sont les vermines de l'univers.

Jax hocha douloureusement la tête.

-Ils n'ont pas de point d'ancrage, poursuivit le Seigneur du temps. Ils vadrouillent d'un point à un autre. Ils ont probablement stoppé ici, dans un endroit peu fréquenté, pour passer leur butin en revue.

Il se remit à pianoter sur sa console. Jax comprit qu'il lançait les commandes pour matérialiser le TARDIS directement à bord du vaisseau et se porta naturellement à son aide. Le Docteur accueillit ce copilotage comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Une fois la manœuvre faite, Jax passa prudemment la tête par la porte. Les lieux semblaient déserts et nus, comme un endroit qu'on n'utilise pas et où on ne se rend jamais. Les deux hommes sortirent.

-Trouve ton jeune frère et attendez-moi dans le TARDIS, Jack, ordonna le Docteur. Ne fais rien de stupide.

Puis il partit d'un pas rapide et assuré, marchant en plein milieu du couloir sans chercher à se dissimuler.

Jax le regarda s'éloigner, mi-admiratif mi-incrédule.

Mais il se reprit rapidement et partit dans le sens inverse, rasant furtivement les murs tout en pianotant à toute vitesse sur son bracelet électronique.

Les cordonnées génétiques de Gray étaient si proche des siennes qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps au bracelet pour le localiser. Jax avait à peine commencé à se diriger dans la bonne direction qu'un son atroce, à vous déchirer les tympans, raisonna dans les couloirs, lancinant comme une alarme.

Probablement l'oeuvre du Docteur.

Cette diversion était tellement efficace que Jax ne croisa personne. Heureusement parce qu'il aurait étripé sans le moindre scrupule tout ce qui aurait pu se mettre entre Gray et lui. Qu'importe sa promesse au Docteur.

Plus il se rapprochait du petit point qui clignotait sur l'écran de son bracelet, plus son cœur battait à tout rompre. Plus que quelques virages ... Gray était là, il était vivant !

Jax allait le sauver et le ramener chez eux. Bon sang, vingt ans qu'il priait pour que cet instant arrive !

Au début, lorsqu'il parvint à l'endroit indiqué par son bracelet, Jax ne vit rien. Il faisait tellement sombre dans ces couloirs qu'il parvenait à peine à voir ses propres pieds.

Puis il entendit un gémissement alors il braqua la lueur de son bracelet droit devant lui. Et c'est là qu'il les vit. Les enfants avaient été jetés dans une sorte de cage forgée à même les murs du vaisseau. Tout semblait sale dans ce vaisseau. Il était constitué d'une étrange matière organique sombre et gluante qui donnait l'impression d'évoluer dans un cauchemar.

Jax se précipita jusqu'à la cage. Il sortit de sa poche le passe-partout dont il ne se séparait jamais et en deux en trois mouvements, la porte s'ouvrit.

Un petit bonhomme aux cheveux bouclés s'était levé d'un bond dès qu'il avait aperçu la haute silhouette de Jax à l'entrée de la cage. Jax tomba à genoux et le serra dans ses bras.

-Gray... Oh Gray, sanglota-t-il. Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

-Pa... Papa ? souffla Gray.

Jax secoua la tête, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Non, c'est moi, Jax.

A la lueur du manipulateur de vortex, il vit Gray lui lancer un regard incrédule.

-Je sais, sourit Jax à travers ses larmes.

Et se penchant légèrement, il lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Des mots d'enfants, un code qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

-Comment... ? laissa échapper Gray.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, éluda Jax. Tu es blessé, petit frère? Tu peux marcher?

-Je vais bien.

Jax se redressa et balaya la cage du regard. Il y avait deux corps sur le sol. Il distingua des cheveux blonds. Il fit mine de se pencher vers eux mais Gray l'arrêta d'une pression sur le bras.

-Ils sont morts, souffla-t-il. Il ne reste qu'Ifan et moi. Viens, Ifan, dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

Un tout petit garçon sortit alors d'un recoin où il s'était réfugié, en traînant la patte.

-Il est blessé... murmura Gray.

-Ça va aller, dit Jax d'un ton rassurant qui s'adressait aux deux enfants à la fois.

Il ressortit de la cage, s'assura que la voie était toujours libre et cueillit le petit Ifan dans ses bras. Puis il fit signe à Gray de le suivre.

-On se tire d'ici.

Ifan se laissa attraper sans protester. Il contempla simplement Jax de ses grands yeux bleus intelligents et craintifs.

.

Dans les couleurs vides et gluants, seuls raisonnaient les grands pas de Jax et les trottinements de Gray. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas même une rumeur lointaine. Rien que l'étourdissant silence rompu par la cavale pressée de Jax et ses protégés vers le TARDIS.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le vaisseau, celui-ci les laissa complaisamment entrer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Jax était sûr que le Docteur était parti sans même verrouiller la porte.

Fallait-il craindre la présence d'un ennemi qui les aurait précédés ici?

Il passa prudemment la tête à l'intérieur. La gigantesque pièce principale semblait aussi vide qu'accueillante. Il y raisonnait un doux ronronnement métallique qui paraissait aussi rassurant à Jax que le silence du vaisseau ennemi était menaçant.

Ouvrant tout grand la porte, il poussa Gray à l'intérieur. Serrant toujours le petit corps tremblant d'Ifan d'un bras, il referma la porte du vaisseau de l'autre.

Le TARDIS ronronna de plus belle, comme pour les accueillir et les rassurer.

Debout au pied de l'escalier principal, Gray contemplait ce nouvel environnement, interloqué.

-Où sommes-nous?

-En sécurité, lui affirma Jax.

Il grimpa jusqu'à la mezzanine surplombant la salle de commande, déposa délicatement le petit Ifan dans un immense fauteuil au creux duquel il parut minuscule et tapota gentiment sa petite tête pleine de bouclettes brunes. Jax gardait en tête que le garçonnet avait probablement le pied foulé mais il avait d'autres sources d'inquiétude plus immédiate pour l'instant.

Ce vaisseau, dans lequel lui et les enfants étaient entrés comme dans un moulin, les protégerait-il des montres envahisseurs?

Et si le Docteur ne revenait pas, Jax serait-il capable de piloter seul cet engin ? C'était probable. Pouvait-il pour autant envisager de laisser derrière lui l'homme qui lui avait permis d'accomplir ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde ?

-Où sont Papa et Maman ? le pressa Gray.

-Maman est à Boeshane. Tu vas la revoir très bientôt, promit Jax.

Leur mère et sa souffrance d'être privée de son enfant, son impuissance face à son sort. Leur mère et son deuil bien trop lourd à porter. Leur mère et cette colère qu'elle avait reportée sur le seul membre de la famille encore en vie ...

A peine six mois après l'attaque de Boeshane, Jax avait quitté son île natale en ruine pour ne jamais y revenir. Il avait voyagé en clandestin et vécu comme un moins que rien avant que de bonnes rencontres et quelques coups de chance lui permettent d'entrer à l'Agence du Temps. Il ignorait ce qu'était devenue sa mère. Si elle était toujours sur Boeshane. Ni même si les boeshans avaient reconstruit l'île ou l'avaient fuie.

-Pourquoi tu es vieux ? lâcha Gray.

-Je ne suis pas vieux, contra Jax mi-vexé, mi hilare. J'ai trente-cinq ans !

En réalité, se reprit-il mentalement, il devait être plus proche des trente-sept. Il n'était toujours pas sûr du temps qu'il manquait dans sa mémoire mutilée mais il savait que cela tournait autour de deux ans. Difficile de se rappeler de son âge quand on ignorait ce qu'on avait fait ces dernières années.

-Il m'a fallu vingt ans pour te retrouver, avoua-t-il. Je t'ai cherché pendant vingt ans. Ce vaisseau, poursuivit-il en désignant le TARDIS d'un vaste geste du bras, peut voyager dans le temps.

-Et il va pouvoir nous ramener à la maison ?

-Absolument.

Jax redescendit près de la console principale.

Gray hésita un moment entre Ifan, perché sur son drôle de fauteuil et son frère, puis se décida à suivre Jax.

Le ventre contracté et la tête renversée en arrière pour glisser plus facilement, Ifan se laissa lentement tomber de son siège et suivi les deux autres, toujours en traînant la patte.

Jax activa l'écran de contrôle du TARDIS pour surveiller les alentours. En se retournant, il découvrit un Gray fasciné par la console de commande du vaisseau. Puis il avisa un petit lutin estropié qui tentait une descente périlleuse de l'escalier.

Il alla cueillir Ifan dans ses bras. L'enfant se laissa faire et pressa sa petite tête brune contre l'épaule de Jax qui en ressentit une profonde bouffée d'affection.

-Vous vous connaissiez, Ifan et toi? demanda-t-il à Gray tout en caressant la tête brune toujours nichée contre lui.

Les deux frères étaient plantés devant la console, observant d'un œil distrait un écran qui leur montrait un couloir sombre et vide.

-Je crois que ses parents habitent tout près de la plage sud, pas vrai Ifan?

L'enfant hocha fermement la tête.

Selon les souvenir de Jax, aucune des familles qui habitaient de ce côté de la péninsule n'avait survécu.

Gray sursauta et désigna du doigt le coin gauche de l'écran. Une mince silhouette se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas vif, les pans de son long manteau noir virevoltant autour d'elle.

-Pas d'inquiétude, dit Jax. C'est un ami, c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici.

Le Docteur pénétra dans son vaisseau à pas lents. La porte grinça et se referma derrière lui.

Son visage était fermé, ses yeux sombres. Mais il eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit Jax et les enfants.

-Deux pour le prix d'un? s'amusa-t-il.

-Voici Gray. Et Ifan.

Le Docteur se positionna près de sa console et jeta un regard interrogateur à Jax.

-Oh ... oui, lâcha ce dernier en réalisant que le Docteur attendait qu'il annonce leur prochaine destination. On retourne sur Boeshane. Six mois après l'attaque.

Le Docteur obtempéra. Jax, qui tenait toujours Ifan dans ses bras, donna des instructions à Gray pour qu'il assiste le Seigneur du temps dans son pilotage. Puis il se baissa pour que Ifan soit à hauteur de la console et puisse participer lui aussi.

Les deux enfants étaient au comble de l'excitation lorsque le TARDIS se matérialisa finalement sur Boeshane, tout près de la maison d'enfance de Jax.

A l'écran, ils virent plusieurs habitants passer des têtes anxieuses par les portes ou les fenêtres, alertés par l'apparition de ce curieux vaisseau. Jax et Ifan reconnurent leur mère à l'une des fenêtres.

-Vas-y, dit Jax à son jeune frère en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

Gray lui lança un regard un peu incertain. Face au sourire de son grand-frère, il se décida finalement. Il actionna la poignée de la porte du TARDIS et sortit sous un magnifique soleil d'été, suivi par Jax qui tenait toujours Ifan contre lui.

Il y eu un hurlement alors que Gray marchait en clignant des yeux sous la lumière vive. Une porte claqua. Et une femme se précipita en sanglotant jusqu'à tomber à genoux devant l'enfant, qu'elle serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-Mon fils ! Mon fils !

Bien vite, ils furent entourés par plusieurs dizaines de villageois. Le Docteur sortit à son tour du TARDIS et enfila une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Personne ne vint pour arracher Ifan des bras de Jax. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

Et puis finalement, sa mère s'avança vers lui.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement.

Jax posa délicatement son petit fardeau sur le sol, puis fit un pas en avant.

-Salut, maman.

Elle se jeta à son cou, au grand désarroi de Jax.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle se redressa et lui caressa la joue.

-Alors c'est ... c'est vrai? C'est vraiment toi, Jax? Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, un instant j'ai cru ...

-Je sais. Gray a dit la même chose.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait, comment est-ce possible?

Jax se retourna pour jeter un regard au Docteur. Il s'amusait à faire des grimaces à Ifan.

L'ancien agent du temps savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici. En tout cas, pas _maintenant._

Il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe des retrouvailles et de la nostalgie. Pas même pour un soir. Ce n'était pas sa place.

-Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit-il à sa mère. Je dois partir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais il leva la main pour faire taire toute protestation.

-Je vais revenir. Pour moi, ce sera probablement dans cinq minutes. Mais pour toi, dans vingt ans.

Sa mère en resta bouche-bée.

-Jax, mon fils, tu ...

-C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, la coupa à nouveau Jax.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas tricher avec sa propre ligne temporelle, qu'il devait vivre dans son propre présent, que c'était ainsi qu'allaient _les règles._ Celles du l'univers lui-même.

Mais tout cela, c'était du jargon d'agent du temps. Sa mère n'y comprendrait rien. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était devenu agent du temps. De toute façon, si on se fiait à l'époque, il n'était pas _encore_ devenu agent du temps.

Il se contenta alors de l'essentiel.

-Prends soin de Gray, s'il te plaît. Dis-lui que je vais revenir. Et veille sur ce petit, aussi, dit-il en désignant Ifan qui jouait désormais avec les lunettes de soleil du Docteur, au grand dam de ce dernier.

-Evidemment, Jax, mais ...

-Je vais revenir, promit-il. A bientôt, mère.

-Attends, Jax, comment as-tu...

Mais Jax se détourna et marcha vers le TARDIS sans un regard en arrière.

Il croisa le regard du Docteur qui lui adressa un bref hochement de tête, récupéra ses précieuses lunettes et le précéda dans son vaisseau.

Un coup de tambour, un chuintement et Boeshane ensoleillée disparut.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu !**_

 _ **La semaine prochaine, nous parlerons de curieuses apparitions et d'un mariage princier (et ce n'est même pas en lien avec l'actualité, je vous jure !)**_

 _ **A mercredi !**_


	3. La princesse dans les hautes herbes

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternités**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La princesse dans les hautes herbes**

 **Publié le 23 mai 2018**

* * *

 **Galaxie Alpha, Péninsule de Boeshane**

 **51e siècle**

.

.

Jax avait sous-estimé le TARDIS.

En réalité, il ne se passa pas cinq minutes mais à peine trente secondes entre le moment où il referma la porte en bois derrière lui et celui où le Docteur lui fit signe qu'il pouvait la rouvrir.

Celui que l'on surnommait autrefois Face de Boe n'eut même pas besoin de consulter son bracelet pour en avoir la confirmation : il était revenu bien sagement dans sa ligne temporelle, dans ce présent où il était censé évoluer et faire face à un avenir inconnu. Il _savait_ que l'époque était la bonne. Son instinct d'agent du temps ne le trompait pas.

Il s'attarda sur le pas de la porte du vaisseau en bois bleu.

-Vous venez? offrit-il.

Et voyant que le Docteur semblait hésiter :

-Oh, allez ! Vous n'avez pas envie de voir à quoi ressemblent les deux gosses avec 20 ans de plus?

Le Docteur haussa les épaules et finit par suivre Jax.

Celui-ci avait oublié à quel point les soirées sur Boeshane étaient douces. Une merveilleuse odeur, mélange de fruits et sable que le soleil avait chauffé toute la journée, le prit à la gorge dès qu'il mit un pied dehors.

Ils avaient atterri exactement au même endroit que la fois précédente : sur une petite place, à deux pas de la maison de la famille de Jax. Juste à côté de la fontaine en pierre près de laquelle il avait joué toute son enfance.

Un chapiteau en toile blanche avait été dressé au milieu de la place et on avait accroché des lampions orange dans les branches des arbres.

Une musique douce se faisait entendre à quelques rues de là. Et en arrière-plan, paisible et intemporel, Jax distingua le bruit du ressac qui avait bercé toutes ses nuits d'enfant.

Il était enfin rentré chez lui.

Après avoir quitté la péninsule à 16 ans, il s'était souvent demandé ce qui était advenu de Boeshane. Lorsqu'il était parti, six mois après l'invasion, les habitants avaient mollement commencé à reconstruire certaines des bâtisses qui avaient été détruites. Tout le monde était surtout encore en train de panser ses plaies. Plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes étaient mortes durant l'attaque. Tous les boeshans étaient en deuil.

Quand il pensait à sa péninsule natale, il se disait souvent que les habitants avaient dû finir par tout abandonner et partir refaire leur vie ailleurs. Il imaginait alors la péninsule comme un lieu vide où toutes les maisons auraient été laissées à l'érosion sableuse du vent.

En réalité, il s'était complètement trompé. Non seulement Boeshane s'était reconstruite en vingt ans. Mais en plus, elle avait prospéré. La pénombre qui commençait à s'installer n'empêcha pas l'ancien agent du temps de remarquer que des dizaines de maisons étaient venues s'ajouter à celles qui lui étaient familières. D'autres s'étaient agrandies. Plus loin, une énorme bâtisse blanche avait poussé sur la colline où il allait jadis cueillir des fleurs pour sa mère. On avait pavé la place qu'il avait toujours connu simplement faite de terre battue. Des enseignes commerçantes avaient fleuries, ici et là.

La maison de sa mère, comme presque toutes celles de la place, était plongée dans la pénombre. Alors Jax la délaissa pour préférer suivre le Docteur qui s'aventurait déjà dans une des rues qui descendaient vers le rivage, se dirigeant vers la musique qu'ils avaient entendue plus tôt. Désormais, ils pouvaient aussi distinguer des conversations et des rires.

Jax sentit un frisson le parcourir. Jamais dans ses rêveries mélancoliques d'expatrié, il n'aurait pu imaginer Boeshane nimbée d'une atmosphère aussi douce, aussi insouciante. Une atmosphère de vacances.

Juste avant d'atteindre la plage, ils tombèrent sur une bâtisse, éclairée de lampions et de guirlandes lumineuses. On aurait dit que toute la ville s'y était rassemblée : il y avait des tables et des chaises partout. L'ambiance était festive : un groupe de musique jouait un morceau gai et plusieurs couples dansaient sur le sable. Les autres étaient attablés en petits groupes et devisaient joyeusement. Au milieu de tout ce petit monde, circulait un jeune homme qui distribuait boissons et sourires.

 _Boeshane avait un restaurant !_

Vingt ans plus tôt, cela aurait été tout bonnement inconcevable.

Le jeune restaurateur se dirigea vers eux pour les accueillir.

Le Docteur le regarda et ouvrit d'immenses yeux stupéfaits. Puis, le restaurateur s'approcha encore, regarda les nouveaux venus, et sursauta comme si la foudre venait de le frapper. Il dut même se tenir à une chaise comme s'il allait défaillir.

Est-ce que ces deux-là se connaissaient?

Jax s'approcha un peu plus pour pouvoir évaluer l'inconnu. Il était jeune, vingt-cinq ans peut-être. Un beau visage : mâchoire carrée, le front haut, le nez en trompette. Il portait une ample tunique marron claire, tenue classique chez les boeshans, et marchait pieds nus.

Mais c'est surtout lorsque Jax vit ses épais cheveux noirs et bouclés qu'un début de compréhension s'insinua en lui :

-Ifan? tenta-t-il.

L'autre hocha la tête, visiblement ému.

-Vous êtes exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, souffla-t-il.

-C'est fou que tu te souviennes de nous, tu étais si petit ...

Il eut un pincement au coeur. Il ne l'avait côtoyé qu'une heure à peine mais il s'était attaché à cet adorable bambin aussi silencieux qu'intrépide. Son cerveau avait du mal à accepter que l'enfant qu'il avait soulevé plus facilement qu'un sac de sable pour le tenir dans ses bras était maintenant un homme adulte. Pire même, un adulte des plus mignons.

-Comment ont été les vingt dernières années? demanda un peu abruptement le Docteur en serrant la main d'Ifan.

Jax dévisagea le Seigneur du temps. Il souriait. Pas de son sourire faussement poli. Non, il avait l'air profondément satisfait.

Cet homme était un réel mystère pour Jax.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, répondit complaisamment Ifan.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté Jax.

-Gray et moi nous sommes devenus les mascottes de boeshane, en quelque sorte.

Il avait annoncé cela d'un ton neutre, sans aucune vantardise.

-On n'a manqué de rien. Et puis, des migrants sont arrivés ici, il y a une dizaine d'années. Ils ont fait beaucoup pour la péninsule. Un lycée a été construit, dit-il en désignant la colline, et de plus en plus de gens sont venus s'installer. Boeshane est plutôt prospère.

Cela avait l'air de le rendre sincèrement heureux.

-On savait que vous alliez débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, poursuivit-il joyeusement. Et là, vous tombez à pic ! Tout est prêt, on n'attendait plus que vous !

-Tout est prêt pour quoi? demanda Jax, amusé par la spontanéité d'Ifan.

-Pour le mariage de Gray, lâcha Ifan avec un peu sourire par lequel il semblait s'excuser du coup au coeur qu'il venait de mettre à Jax.

Ce dernier était toujours sans voix quand leur attention à tous les trois fut happée par la cavale de deux adolescents de seize ou dix-sept qui remontaient de la plage en courant comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses.

Ifan se précipita à leur rencontre, le Docteur et Jax sur les talons.

-Il y avait un ... un ... un spectre ! lâcha la jeune fille, hors d'haleine.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard du Docteur. Ifan était très calme. Il enjoignit les deux jeunes gens à raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu, tout en s'efforçant de les rassurer.

Il avait l'air assez proche de la jeune fille et Jax comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle lâcha :

-Tu diras rien à Papa, hein?

Ifan la rassura d'un hochement de tête.

Apparemment, le jeune couple était descendu dans l'obscurité de la plage pour y trouver un peu d'intimité. Ils avaient été dérangés par ce qu'ils avaient d'abord pris pour une lumière. En s'approchant de plus près, ils étaient alors tombés nez à nez avec une étrange apparition.

-Ça ressemblait à un homme, leur expliqua la jeune soeur de Ifan, sauf qu'il était transparent comme un hologramme. Il parlait tout seul en faisant de grands gestes et il n'avait pas du tout l'air conscient de notre présence.

Ifan les enjoignit tous les deux à aller se coucher.

-Ce sont les troisièmes cette semaine, expliqua-t-il au Docteur et à Jax une fois que les adolescents furent partis. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe et la shérif non plus ...

-La shérif? Boeshane a une shérif?!

-La population a plus que doublé depuis ton départ. Ça devenait vraiment nécessaire.

Dans la périphérie d'Alpha où ils se trouvaient, seules les colonies humaines les plus prospères se dotaient d'un gardien de l'ordre. Les autres n'en avaient généralement pas besoin.

-Cette histoire de spectres qui parlent tous seuls, ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal, à deux jours du mariage ... soupira Ifan. Gray n'est pas au courant, j'espère encore régler le problème avant de lui en parler.

-Ifan, éclaire-nous, tu veux bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, ce mariage? lâcha le Docteur.

-Oh ! C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant. Gray va épouser la princesse Lysandra.

Cette nouvelle ne provoqua qu'indifférence chez le Docteur tandis que Jax éclata de rire.

Puis, il vit qu'Ifan conservait un air sérieux et son hilarité mourut dans sa gorge.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux? souffla-t-il.

-Tu vas t'y faire, lui dit gentiment Ifan.

-J'ai vécu presque deux décennies à Zéphyr, dit Jax d'une voix étranglée. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ...

Vingt ans plus tôt, alors qu'il venait de fuir Boeshane à pied et en stop, la naissance de son altesse royale la princesse Lysandra avait coïncidé avec l'arrivée de Jax sur Zéphyr, la planète-capitale de la galaxie. Les zéphiradites avaient célébré l'événement sans interruption pendant 8 jours et 8 nuits, donnant au tout jeune migrant l'impression que cette planète n'était consacrée qu'à cela : faire la fête, hurler de joie dans les rues, danser, offrir à manger à profusion, sympathiser avec tout le monde. Avec le recul, il s'était dit qu'en naissant, Lysandra lui avait bien rendu service : il avait noué plus de contacts durant ces 8 jours de fête qu'il n'aurait pu le faire en 8 mois en temps normal.

Par la suite, comme tout zéphiradite qui se respecte, il avait continué à suivre la croissance de la petite princesse. La famille royale était une institution sur la planète. Même si vous n'en aviez rien à fiche au départ, vous finissiez forcément par vous prendre d'intérêt (même secrètement) pour les premiers sourires de l'adorable petite fille, ses premiers pas non loin des bras de ses parents rayonnants, ses visites officielles où elle jouait involontairement la "caution charme" de Zéphir, ses premiers jours d'école et puis bien plus tard, son premier fiancé.

Attendez...!

-Tu plaisantes?! s'exclama Jax. Tu es en train de me dire que ... le fameux fiancé, le secret le moins bien protégé de la famille royale zéphéradite, celui dont tout le monde connaît l'existence et personne le visage ... ce serait Gray?!

Ifan hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Jax n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Tout ce temps ... tout ce temps où il avait cauchemardé sur un Gray prisonnier, torturé peut-être. Tout ce temps où il s'en était voulu à mort de son incapacité à le sauver ... Gray était en réalité sur la même planète que lui, en train de roucouler dans le palais royal !

Tout à coup, ses nerfs lâchèrent et Jax éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Si fort, qu'il lui donna des spasmes et les larmes aux yeux.

Complaisant, le Docteur tira un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche poitrine et lui tendit pour qu'il s'essuie les yeux.

Une fois que Jax eut retrouvé une relative maîtrise de lui-même, Ifan souffla d'une petite voix :

-Est-ce que tu veux les voir? Gray et Lysandra?

-Ils sont ici?!

-Mais oui ! Je vous l'ai dit : le mariage a lieu dans deux jours!

A l'idée de la si royale Lysandra, avec ses énormes robes et ses coiffures à plusieurs étages, en train d'avancer péniblement dans les hautes herbes des collines sauvages de Boeshane, le fou rire de Jax faillit le reprendre. Il parvint néanmoins à se contenir. La future femme de Gray, bon sang !

Sur un hochement de tête de sa part, Ifan fit un signe à son collègue qui tenait le bar et fila dans la nuit.

Restés seuls, le Docteur et Jax échangèrent un regard incrédule.

-Des fantômes et un mariage princier, résuma le Seigneur du temps. Vraiment, je te remercie de m'avoir invité à te suivre, je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer ici !

* * *

 _ **La semaine prochaine ... fantôme et princesse, enquête et retrouvailles ! A se demander ce qui sera le plus réjouissant ...**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait hyper plaisir.**_

 _ **A mercredi prochain !**_


	4. La comédie de l'aquarium doré

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternités**

 **Chapitre 4 : La comédie de l'aquarium doré**

 **Publié le 30 mai 2018**

* * *

 **Galaxie Alpha, Péninsule de Boeshane**

 **51e siècle**

 **.**

En réalité, cette histoire de mariage princier avec ses dignitaires obséquieux, la presse en furie et toutes les fanfreluches qui allaient avec ne passionnaient guère le Docteur.

Ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était Jax.

Qu'il s'appelle Jack Harkness, Face de Boe ou Jax, cet homme avait toujours était une profonde source d'étonnement pour le Docteur. Agaçant quand il draguait tout ce qui bougeait - dire que _toutes_ les compagnes du Docteur l'ayant rencontré s'étaient amourachées de lui ... Stupéfiant, quand il se jetait sur le TARDIS et les emmenaient aux confins de l'Univers ou lorsqu'il se révélait être un être multi-séculaire. Courageux jusqu'à la témérité. Ami fidèle, alors même que le Docteur ne le méritait plus depuis longtemps. Cet homme était probablement l'une des personnes les plus surprenantes que le Docteur ait jamais rencontrée.

Clairement, il n'avait pas respecté à la lettre les volontés de son vieil ami. Jack avait pourtant était clair : il voulait mettre fin à l'aberration de sa vie éternelle. Le Docteur était responsable de cette aberration, il était donc évident qu'il devait laisser la jeune version de Jack vivre sa vie sans interférer.

Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait juste pas pu. C'était dingue ça : il n'avait pas croisé Jack depuis des siècles et des siècles. Mais savoir qu'il était là, dans l'univers, quelque part, lui avait toujours apporté un sentiment de réconfort. C'était la pensée de cet ami, perdu de vue depuis longtemps mais dont le souvenir vous réconforte dans la tempête. Évidemment, il avait été naturel pour le Docteur d'aider Jack à modifier sa destinée puisque c'était son choix. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il allait falloir qu'il songe sérieusement à se pencher sur l'étude des conséquences de la disparition de Face de Boe dans l'univers ... Mais on verrait cela plus tard.

La vérité, c'est que le Docteur avait eu réaction stupide. Une réaction d'endeuillé. Il venait de voir Jack disparaître et égoïstement, il avait envie de le retrouver. C'était si facile que la tentation avait été trop forte. Il avait donc été le cueillir avant qu'il ne s'écrase avec son vaisseau Chula.

Et encore une fois, Jack n'avait eu de cesse de le surprendre. Le Docteur ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver embarqué dans une histoire pareille. Il pensait plus à une enquête palpitante sur une Zéphyr grouillante de vie qu'à des retrouvailles de famille sur une presqu'île paradisiaque.

Le Docteur aurait dû le savoir pourtant : Jack était tout sauf prévisible. Lorsque le Seigneur du temps lui avait proposé ce voyage (où il voulait dans le temps et l'espace), il s'était convaincu que c'était par altruisme. Après tout, si le tout jeune Jax baguenaudait dans l'espace avec le vaisseau Chula, c'était parce qu'il avait des problèmes avec l'Agence du Temps. De très graves problèmes.

Il y a bien, bien longtemps de cela, Jack avait vaguement évoqué ses démêlés avec l'Agence : une perte de mémoire de deux ans et la crainte d'une sévère sanction alors qu'il ne savait même ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Pour le Docteur, il était donc évident que le problème n°1 dans la vie du jeune homme, c'était cette perte de mémoire inexpliquée.

Surtout que le Seigneur du temps avait une petite idée sur l'explication de ce mystère. La chute de l'Agence du temps, avec ses milliers d'agents et de touristes bloqués en toutes périodes de l'Histoire, était l'un de ses sacro-saints Points Fixes. Ceux que rien ne pouvait, ni ne devait empêcher. Les dates coïncidaient alors il était sûr de lui. Le plan était donc le suivant : il aurait emmené la jeune version de Jack sur Zéphyr, en lui offrant sa protection et celle du TARDIS. Ensemble, ils auraient alors découvert que l'Agence avait sombré pour cause de bidouillage excessif du temps et que tous les agents souffraient de pertes de mémoire à des degrés divers.

Le Docteur l'aurait alors incité à se reconvertir. L'Histoire? C'était bien, non? Il aurait des exemples plus vivants que nature à raconter à ses élèves. Ou l'espionnage ? Pour ce que le Docteur en savait, Jax avait certaines ... pré-dispositions. En tout cas, il aurait pu le laisser chez lui, dans son époque, bien en sécurité, à mener une vie normale. Et le Docteur lui, aurait pu repartir l'esprit léger.

Sauf qu'évidemment, rien ne pouvait être simple avec ce diable de Jack Harkness. Il avait fallu qu'il se mette à parler d'invasion, de familles décimées et de petit frère perdu.

Ces révélations avaient été comme des coups de massue pour le Docteur. Il croyait bien connaître Jack. Combien de fois avaient-ils sauvés le monde ensemble? Trois, quatre fois? Sans compter celles où le Docteur l'avait observé agir de loin sans intervenir. Ils se connaissaient. Comme de très, très, très vieux amis. Ils avaient souffert, pleuré, ri ensemble. Et jamais, pas une seule fois, Jack n'avait parlé d'un quelconque petit frère disparu. Pourtant le Seigneur du temps était on ne peut mieux placé pour comprendre ce que l'on peut ressentir face au manque déchirant de ses proches, non? Pourquoi Jack n'en avait pas parlé? Pourquoi la requête était-elle venue aussi spontanément à la version jeune de lui-même, tandis que Jack n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré le sujet?

Et puis finalement, ils avaient sauvé non pas un mais deux gosses. Le Docteur avait ensuite posé les yeux sur la version d'Ifan adulte. Et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne pousse un "Hourra !" de satisfaction.

Tous les rouages s'étaient mis en place. Pour un peu, le Docteur en aurait ronronné le plaisir. En fait, il n'était pas seulement ici, au 51e siècle, pour écouter l'ultime confession de Jack Harkness. Le voyage qu'il avait proposé au jeune Jax n'était pas un caprice mais une nécessité. Si le Docteur était ici, en ce moment même, c'était pour aider Jack à réaliser son dernier souhait.

Et vous saviez comment il l'avait compris? C'était simple. Tandis qu'il dévisageait Ifan dans ce restaurant au bord de la plage, un autre visage s'était imposé à lui. Celui d'un jeune gallois du 21e siècle, un homme calme et réservé, qui l'avait un jour aidé à assommer un illusionniste sans sourciller. Oui, le Docteur se souvenait de lui. Il n'oubliait jamais un compagnon de voyage. Et Ifan de Boeshan était le portrait craché de Ianto Jones de Cardiff.

C'en était stupéfiant.

"Toutes ces versions de lui partagent une même âme, avait dit Jack. D'une manière ou d'une autre, par le destin où je ne sais quoi, cette âme est liée à la mienne. Du coup, l'univers la recycle encore et encore puisque je suis toujours dans le coin. Il doit y avoir une version originelle de lui. Celle que j'aurais rencontrée un jour ou l'autre si j'avais suivi le cours normal de ma vie".

Quelle ironie, non? Jack avait gentiment reproché au Docteur d'avoir totalement renversé le cours de sa vie et il avait absolument raison. C'était de la faute du Docteur si Jack Harkness était devenu immortel. C'était le Seigneur du temps qui l'avait abandonné à son sort, contraint à se débrouiller avec cette immortalité toute neuve dont il ne savait que faire. Incroyable alors, qu'il ait fallu l'intervention de ce même Docteur pour que Jax soit en mesurer de sauver son âme-soeur.

-Ah sacré, sacré Jack ! sourit le Docteur.

Attablé à ses côtés, le jeune Jax tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, le Docteur lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

.

Ifan revint seul au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

-Ils sont à la maison, dit-il. Vous venez?

Jax se leva d'un bond et le suivi dans les rues paisibles de Boeshane.

Il était soudain mal à l'aise. Son esprit était en ébullition. Il avait tellement cauchemardé à propos de Gray. Il avait tant culpabilisé sur ce qui s'était passé, s'était tellement démené en vain pour essayer de le retrouver... Les choses pouvaient-elles vraiment être si simples que des retrouvailles chez eux, sur leur île, à la veille d'un mariage?

Ifan qui les précédait, le Docteur et lui, s'arrêta devant un immeuble en pierre de couleur sable. Il sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit une porte.

-Vas-y, Jax, offrit-il avec un doux sourire. C'est au deuxième étage.

Jax s'avança prudemment dans un hall désert. Même si l'endroit était sombre, on remarquait tout de suite que c'était un lieu soigné et aimé. Le sol était constitué d'une magnifique mosaïque aux couleurs vives. Sur la rambarde de l'escalier, quelqu'un avait tressé une impressionnante couronne de fleurs fraîches qui grimpait dans les étages et embaumait l'atmosphère.

Il mit le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier et se retourna pour regarder le Docteur et Ifan. Le premier semblait plongé dans la contemplation de la mosaïque à ses pieds, tandis que le second lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement. Alors Jax déglutit et monta les deux étages.

Il n'y avait qu'un appartement par étage, et la porte de celui du deuxième était entr'ouverte. Jax la poussa précautionneusement et avança dans un couloir garnis de cadres, dont il ne put distinguer le contenu dans la pénombre. Il parvint devant une autre porte entr'ouverte et pénétra finalement dans ce qui semblait être une grande pièce à vivre.

La fenêtre était ouverte et on distinguait le bruit du ressac. Cela lui procura immédiatement un léger apaisement.

Puis son oeil perçu un mouvement sur la gauche et il les vit : un jeune couple était assis dans un divan. L'homme s'était levé en le voyant. Il était grand. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts. Il avait une mâchoire carrée, des yeux sombres et d'épais sourcils bruns.

-Jax ! S'exclama-t-il.

En deux enjambées, il fut près de lui et Jax fut saisi dans une étreinte fraternelle.

C'était étrange. Son coeur avait débordé d'émotions face au Gray enfant. Et là, sa version adulte le laissait froid. Le choc, probablement. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour s'y faire.

La jeune femme se leva avec la grâce d'une nymphe, marcha vers eux et tendit la main à Jax, paume vers le bas. Après un instant d'incrédulité, ce dernier la lui baisa, partagé entre gaucherie et incrédulité.

D'accord, c'était une princesse. LA princesse Lysandra. En temps ordinaire, il lui aurait clairement sorti le grand jeu en clin d'oeil et courbettes. Là, il avait juste l'impression d'être au beau milieu de ses rêves complétement idiots que l'on fait lorsqu'on a trop mangé avant de se coucher ...

-C'est un en-chan-te-ment de te connaître enfin ! Affirma son altesse royale en détachant chaque syllabe. Gray m'a tellement parlé de toi !

Il eut un claquement de porte. Ifan et le Docteur les avaient rejoints.

Ils s'attablèrent tous dans le salon. Ifan se leva pour faire du thé et la princesse se mit à babiller. Elle voulait tout savoir : d'où venait Jax, qui était le Docteur, ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés, etc.

Laissant le Seigneur du temps se débrouiller face à cet interrogatoire, Jax se leva pour rejoindre Ifan dans la cuisine.

Il se sentait irrépressiblement attiré par ce jeune homme, par ses sourires doux et ses yeux mutins.

-Lysandra parle beaucoup, souffla Ifan en lui jetant un regard en coin. On finit par s'y faire.

-Il est à toi, cet appart? voulut savoir Jax.

-A Gray et moi. On était colocataire, même si Gray n'était pas souvent à Boeshane ces dernières années ...

-Comment tu vas faire après le mariage? s'enquit Jax.

Ifan parut flatté que Jax se préoccupe de cela.

-Je vais le garder, expliqua-t-il. Le restaurant tourne formidablement bien, je peux aisément me le permettre. Et j'aime vraiment cet appart. On voit l'aube se lever sur la mer chaque matin. Tu verras demain, c'est magnifique.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Jax eut la vision fugitive de lui-même, contemplant un levé de soleil, tout en tenant le corps nu et chaud d'Ifan contre lui.

Ok ... donc sa libido avait choisi cet instant pour se réveiller. Intéressant.

Ifan lui sourit et le bruit d'une sonnerie les fit sursauter.

-Jax, c'est maman ! annonça la voix de Gray depuis le salon.

Oh merde. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer ...

.

 **Le lendemain, vers 10 heures du matin**

Jax passa brutalement sa tête derrière un rayonnage pour dévisager le Docteur qui était en train de ricaner à une blague connue de lui seul.

-Fais pas attention, éluda le Seigneur du temps avec un geste de la main. Je commence à devenir gâteux avec l'âge ...

-C'est quoi cet excès de coquetterie? ronchonna Jax. En vrai, vous avez quoi, 45 ans?

L'hilarité du Docteur redoubla, à son plus grand agacement.

Jax haussa les épaules et se remit dans sa position initiale : debout devant un rayonnage d'où il venait de piocher un livre. Ce dernier projetait son contenu en hologramme sur une petite surface blanche prévue à cet effet.

Encore un symbole de la toute nouvelle prospérité de Boeshane : ce centre de documentation où le Docteur et lui étaient venus à la pêche aux infos. Le lieu était gigantesque et niché dans un lycée non moins immense.

Lorsque Jax était lui-même un écolier boeshan, la péninsule ne comptait qu'une seule et unique classe, que fréquentaient les enfants de l'âge de 6 ans jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient marre. Jax avait toujours cru que jamais le moindre boeshan ne ferait d'études supérieures. Ce en quoi il se trompait complètement : Ifan, Gray et plusieurs autres boeshans avaient fréquenté la Grande Faculté d'Alpha à Zéphir. C'était là d'ailleurs que Gray avait rencontré sa future femme.

Elle avait quelques difficultés en arithmétique et il lui avait donné des cours particuliers, avait-il expliqué très sérieusement à son frère la veille. Encore une fois, Jax avait dû se retenir de pouffer de rire. L'improbabilité de toute cette situation lui donnait de temps en temps des spasmes d'hilarité qu'il contrôlait de son mieux. Heureusement, personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte, à l'exception d'Ifan dont Jax avait surpris plusieurs les yeux perçants fixés sur lui. La troisième fois, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : il lui avait renvoyé un clin d'oeil et l'autre avait rougi comme un collégien.

C'était d'ailleurs pour les beaux yeux d'Ifan que le Docteur et lui-même s'étaient ainsi enfermés dans ce centre de documentation tandis que tous les autres boeshans batifolaient sous le soleil d'été.

Ceryanne, la petite soeur adoptive d'Ifan, était toujours terrifiée par l'apparition de la veille sur la plage. Et Ifan était inquiet : il craignait que ces apparitions ne viennent perturber les festivités.

Jax avait sauté sur l'occasion de l'aider et de se rendre utile. En plus, il avait remarqué que le Docteur était très intéressé par cette histoire d'apparitions. Son côté « fin limier » sans aucun doute.

-Tu penses que l'un des invités est à l'origine de ces apparitions? lui demanda justement le Seigneur du temps qui s'était approché pour voir l'ouvrage que consultait Jax.

-Les dates coïncident à peu près.

Dans la perspective du mariage imminent, Boeshane s'était vue envahir par la haute société de la galaxie toute entière. Représentants des planètes vassales de Zéphyr, de ses voisines plus ou moins lointaines, avec qui les relations étaient des plus cordiales aux plus tendues. Tout le monde voulait être là pour assister au mariage du siècle. L'intégralité des festivités, qui devaient durer une semaine, serait retransmise dans les rues de Zéphyr pour que le peuple puisse faire la fête avec sa princesse et son tout nouveau prince.

Comment Gray a-t-il pu se laisser embarquer dans un merdier pareil? ne cessait de se demander Jax.

Son frère ne sera plus jamais tranquille. Jamais. Partout il ira, ses moindres faits et gestes seront analysés, commentés, déformés, critiqués. Il ne pourra plus jamais être lui-même. Sa vie ne sera plus qu'une représentation permanente, une vaste comédie.

Comment Gray pouvait-il préférer cet aquarium doré à la Boeshane chaleureuse et déserte, balayée par les vents de sable chaud? Comment pouvait-il se résoudre à troquer le doux bruit du ressac contre le crépitement des appareils photos qui allaient le poursuivre partout? Et à échanger la gentillesse des boeshans contre la froideur anonyme d'une Zéphyr surpeuplée?

Souvent, durant ses deux décennies d'exil, Jax avait eu le mal du pays. Mais il l'avait toujours refoulé dans un coin de son esprit. Tout cela lui était revenu en pleine figure dès qu'il avait remis un pied sur sa terre natale. Tout ici lui chantait "Bienvenue chez toi". Chaque élément du paysage, des pierres polies des maisons jusqu'à l'herbe grasse qu'il avait furtivement caressé ce matin tandis que le Docteur et lui cheminaient vers le lycée, lui semblait doux et familier. Même les interminables bavardages du gardien, silhouette solitaire qui évoluait seule dans le lycée déserté pour les vacances, ne l'avaient pas ennuyé. Il était chez lui ici, il aimait les gens de cette péninsule plus que nuls autres.

Il savait déjà, au fond de lui, qu'il ne retournerait pas sur Zéphyr avant longtemps. Une bonne décennie, cela lui semblait être un délai raisonnable pour que l'Agence oublie les griefs qu'elle avait contre lui - quels qu'ils soient d'ailleurs. En attendant, Boeshane serait la plus douce des planques.

-Tu penses à quoi? demanda le Seigneur du temps, qui était toujours sur cette histoire d'hologrammes indésirables. Un système de communication défaillant?

Jax hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Un système suffisamment complexe et indigène pour qu'il se mette à dérailler complètement en arrivant dans un lieu où la technologie est aussi peu évoluée qu'ici.

-Je trouve qu'elle est plutôt pas mal, votre technologie, dit le Docteur en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Cet endroit, c'est l'exception. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais très étonné hier soir, lorsque la petite soeur d'Ifan a parlé d'hologrammes. Personnellement, j'ai découvert leur existence en arrivant à Zéphyr.

Le Docteur le dévisagea pensivement.

-L'univers est vaste et ce simple mariage a emmené autour de nous un échantillon de ceux qui le composent, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Fascinant ! ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Mais sa réflexion précédente avait donné une orientation toute autre aux pensées de Jax. De celles qui vous glace le sang.

-Docteur? Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez des relations diplomatiques actuelles de Zéphyr?

Le seigneur du temps le dévisagea, son expression passant de la surprise à la gravité.

-Oh, souffla-t-il.

Même si Jax avait oublié les deux dernières années, il savait que la situation diplomatique de Zéphyr était très tendue. La planète-capitale avait réussi à se mettre à dos pas mal de planètes de bordure sur lesquelles elle avait utilisé des méthodes de maintien de l'ordre autoritaires.

Ces cinq dernières années, plusieurs zéphiradites avait été l'objet d'attaques vengeresses perpétrées par des combattants venus de bordure.

Jax et le Docteur se dévisagèrent et surent qu'ils étaient en train d'évaluer la même possibilité : et si la jeune Ceryanne et son copain avaient vu quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas censés voir? Et si ce n'était pas l'expression d'un dysfonctionnement technique mais de quelque chose de bien pire? Comme les communications de personnes malveillantes en train de préparer leur méfait?

Pour des ennemis de Zéphyr, quelle meilleure occasion que celle-ci pour frapper un grand, un énorme coup? Toute la haute société zéphyradite, ses amis et ses alliés étaient réunis sur cette petite péninsule perdue en bordure de la galaxie. L'occasion était presque trop belle, non?

-On va retrouver Ifan, décréta le Docteur. Il faut qu'on ait une sérieuse conversation avec ceux qui s'occupent de la sécurité sur cette presqu'île...

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine … des disputes et une enquête qui se poursuit !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de me faire un petit retour, vraiment ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

 **A mercredi prochain !**


	5. Retrouver les rideaux blancs

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternités**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : retrouver les rideaux blancs**

 **Publié le 6 juin 2018**

Nda : Mille mercis à Dibart pour sa review ! Je ne peux pas te répondre car tu étais en mode sans compte mais tes compliments me vont droit au coeur !

* * *

 **Galaxie Alpha, Péninsule de Boeshane**

 **51e siècle**

 **.**

Il a presque dix ans de cela, Jax avait été marié. Cela avait été une union irréfléchie et ratée avec une touriste temporelle qui lui avait fait les yeux doux durant un voyage sur la Terre du 20e siècle - l'époque préférée de Jax.

Cette union avait brutalement pris fin lorsque de retour d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante où il était resté coincé durant deux ans (!) dans une boucle temporelle avec le pire collègue qui soit, Jax avait découvert que sa femme avait déserté le foyer conjugal pour partir s'installer sur la planète Aveunura avec un négociant en commerce. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils en étaient déjà à leur cinquième enfant ...

Durant leur brève vie conjugale, il avait souvent été question de décoration d'intérieur. Juna, l'ex-femme de Jax, était décoratrice d'intérieur et entendait clairement faire mentir le proverbe sur le cordonnier le plus mal chaussé. Du coup, l'agent du temps lui avait laissé carte blanche sur tout. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, après tout. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule et unique tout petite exigence : des rideaux blancs. Il voulait des rideaux blancs à chaque fenêtre. Il avait une idée très précise de comment il les voulait : vaporeux, assez opaques pour préserver leur intimité mais suffisamment légers pour laisser passer la lumière.

Juna s'était arraché les cheveux. Le blanc, c'était pas trop son truc. Elle aimait les couleurs luxuriantes et joyeuses. Mais Jack n'en avait pas démordu. C'était aussi chez lui, il avait quand même le droit d'avoir un élément, un seul, qu'il aurait choisi. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il avait toujours était sincèrement incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Pourquoi cette exigence précise? Où avait-il vu des rideaux semblables? Pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui?

Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté. Il y avait sincèrement réfléchi à l'époque et avait été réellement incapable de fournir une réponse.

Cette dernière lui sauta brutalement au visage lorsqu'il entra dans la maison qui avait jadis était la sienne. Celle où il était né. Où il avait appris à marcher et à parler. Où il avait veillé sur le sommeil de Gray avec le sérieux qu'on attendait de lui en tant que grand frère.

Jax remettait les pieds chez lui pour la première fois en tant qu'homme adulte et la seule chose qui lui sauta aux yeux furent les rideaux. C'étaient exactement ceux qu'il voulait : légers, d'un blanc pur et laiteux qui adoucissait la lumière, donnant à la pièce un air intime. L'une des fenêtres était entr'ouverte et un léger souffle de vent les agitait lentement.

Jax sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Autour de lui, sa mère, qui les avait invités à déjeuner, babillait sans interruption avec Gray et sa fiancée. Le Docteur les ignorait royalement, furetant ça et là. Seul Ifan, comme à son habitude, semblait attentif aux états d'âme de l'ancien agent du temps.

Profitant que mère, frère et future belle-soeur soient occupés par il ne savait quoi dans le coin cuisine, Jax prit la poudre d'escampette. Il se glissa derrière le lourd tapis qui, selon la plus pure tradition boeshane, faisait office de porte d'entrée et contourna la place intégralement colonisée par l'immense chapiteau blanc où Gray et la princesse Lysandra de Zéphyr étaient cessés s'échanger leurs voeux dans tout juste 48 heures.

Sagement rangé dans un coin, le TARDIS semblait avoir été accepté par tous comme un élément parfaitement normal du décor. Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

En observant le lieu à la lumière du jour, Jax remarqua à quel point quelque chose de faux se dégageait de la décoration pré-nuptiale. Il était clair qu'on avait voulu faire "couleur locale" : du blanc, des lampions aux arbres. Mais quand on y regardait de plus près, la toile du chapiteau était garnie d'élégants motifs abstraits, cousus mains, en ce qui avait dû demander des centaines et des centaines d'heures de travail. Quant au tissu, il était d'une qualité telle que Jax était sûr que la plupart des boeshanes n'auraient pas rechigné à l'utiliser pour y coudre leurs propres robes de mariée.

Toute cette comédie était ridicule, se dit-il en descendant jusqu'à la plage.

Les rues étaient désertes, tous les boeshans s'étant retirés chez eux pour le repas de midi.

Après être partis en trombe du lycée deux heures plus tôt, Jax et le Docteur avaient fait un constat qui leur avait échappé hier à la faveur de l'obscurité : il régnait une vraie ségrégation sur Boeshane. D'un côté, les boeshans dans leurs maisons et les lieux qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement : commerces, café, plages. Et de l'autre, les royaux invités de la princesse, qui résidaient à l'autre bout de la péninsule, derrière la colline où était perché le lycée. Sur des plaines habituellement désertes, on avait fait ériger un gigantesque complexe hôtelier provisoire. Quand il y avait pénétré en compagnie du Docteur et d'Ifan, qui y avait ses entrés en tant que témoin du marié, Jax avait pu constater que tout y était écœurant de luxe. Déballage aberrant de dorures et de diamants.

A la demande insistante d'Ifan, Jax et le Docteur avaient été introduits dans le quartier général des services de sécurité de la famille royale. Ils avaient pu y constater que tout, absolument tout était sous contrôle. Chaque rue, chaque angle et recoin de la ville, des plages et même des prairies sauvages avaient été bardés à l'aide du système de surveillance le plus élaboré que Jax ait jamais eu à observer. Les agents chargé de la sécurité avaient des dossiers débordant de détails sur chacun des invités et des insulaires. En réalité, les seuls qui avaient échappé à leur surveillance étaient le Docteur et lui-même. Curieusement, leur arrivée fracassante en TARDIS la veille était passée inaperçue.

Le Seigneur du temps avait facilement calmé la méfiance des chiens de gardes royaux grâce au miracle de son papier psychique. Jax en avait jadis eu un lui aussi. Mais curieusement, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé au fin fond d'une ruelle, avec un trou de mémoire de deux ans, le papier ainsi que la quasi-totalité de ses affaires avaient disparus.

Ifan avait déjà alerté la sécurité royale au sujet des curieuses apparitions. Il insista à nouveau en leur expliquant que sa propre sœur en avait été victime mais il était clair que tout ce qui concernait les boeshans indifférait totalement les gens de Zéphyr. Jax en avait conçu une immense colère. C'était donc comme ça que la famille royale traitait ses hôtes et le peuple de son futur genre? En tenant soigneusement tous ses invités à l'écart, en les distrayant par un luxe éblouissant et éphémère, tandis que les insulaires pouvaient bien se débrouiller seuls avec leurs problèmes? Comment Gray pouvait-il tolérer cela?

Assis sur la plage déserte, face à la marée descendante, Jax se dit que vu le déferlement d'émotions qu'il vivait depuis hier, c'était plutôt normal qu'il ait craqué en entrant dans sa maison natale. Le bonheur de retrouver sa péninsule, le désarroi face à ce frère et à cette mère qui n'étaient plus que des étrangers, la colère face à ces royaux zéphiradites et à leur manière de s'approprier joyeusement cette terre paisible et encore sauvage, sans y prêter le moindre intérêt. Toutes ces émotions contradictoires, c'était étonnant qu'il n'en soit pas encore à se rouler en boule par terre.

Fort heureusement, il était encore capable de garder une bonne maitrise de lui-même et se contenta juste de fixer les flots paisibles, laissant leur lent va et vient le bercer.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. C'était Ifan.

-Pardon, souffla le jeune homme, déjà prêt à faire demi-tour. Tu as besoin d'être un peu seul, je comprends, je voulais juste ...

Jax tapota le sable à ses côtés. Avec la belle Boeshane, Ifan était bien le seul élément stable de son univers chamboulé. Il était d'une compagnie réellement agréable. C'était une chance, une telle chance que Jax ait pu le ramener en même temps Gray ...

-Tu sais, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu te sauver, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Ifan rit.

-Moi aussi, tu penses bien ! dit-il dans un grand sourire.

-Désolé... Je... je pense tout haut, je ne voulais pas ...

-Mais non, Jax. Je suis sincère. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te le dire avant mais merci. Du fond du cœur, merci. Jamais je n'oublierais ce que tu as fait pour moi. D'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, lorsque je pensais à la mort de mes parents biologiques ou à ces ... ces _choses_ , ton simple souvenir me réconfortait. Tu es un héros.

Jax secoua farouchement la tête.

-Absolument pas, crois-moi ! Il m'a fallu presque 20 ans et le Docteur ... C'est le Docteur qui ... bredouilla-t-il.

Ifan le fit taire d'un sourire.

-Merci. Pour ce que tu as fait, dit-il avec une telle sérénité, une telle maîtrise de lui, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à répliquer.

Jax cilla, presque ébloui.

Ifan avait quoi? Douze ans de moins que lui? Pourtant, Jax était soufflé par son calme, par la sagesse qui émanait de lui. Tout à l'heure, face au service de sécurité de la famille royale qui le prenait de haut et ne l'écoutait pas, il ne s'était jamais énervé. Pas une fois. Il n'avait même élevé la voix. Il n'avait simplement pas plié. Il était resté droit, calme et sûr de lui, jusqu'à ce que les zéphiradites ne puissent plus l'ignorer et soient forcés de lui accorder leur attention.

Maintenant, plus que sa beauté, c'était cette personnalité apaisante qui attirait Jax quand un aimant.

-Ta soeur devait être à peu près ici, hier soir, quand elle a vu l'hologramme, dit-il en se levant et se mettant à observer le sable autour de lui.

Il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant à voir que des galets et des coquillages blanchis par l'écume.

-J'y ai pensé aussi, répondit Ifan. Je suis descendu ici ce matin quand vous dormiez encore.

Le docteur et Jax avaient dormi dans la chambre d'amis de Gray et Ifan.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé mais j'ai peut-être manqué quelque chose... dit le restaurateur, comme pour ne pas décourager l'élan de Jax.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

-Tu as dit que les deux autres personnes qui ont vu des apparitions similaires étaient toutes boeshanes?

-A ma connaissance, oui.

-Et où était-ce?

-Je peux t'y emmener après manger, proposa Ifan.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Jax avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix :

-Enfin, si tu veux bien venir prendre le repas avec nous?

Jax lui sourit, attendri.

Et finalement, ils reprirent ensemble la direction du village.

En repassant devant la place, Jax ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

-Comment est-ce qu'ils comptent faire rentrer tous leurs invités ici, au fait? La place va être agrandie magiquement ou quelque chose comme ça?

Ifan rit.

-Ici, ce sera la partie "intimiste", expliqua-t-il, avec juste une centaine d'invités triés sur le volet. La majeure partie de la cérémonie va se dérouler au sein de l'hôtel où nous sommes allés tout à l'heure.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure !

-Mais pourquoi être venus sur Boeshane dans ce cas?! se désespéra Jax. N'importe quelle planète de luxe aurait bien mieux fait l'affaire !

Ifan tourna la tête vers Jax et leva les yeux au ciel.

Jax comprit que, par fidélité envers Gray, Ifan tenait à s'abstenir de toute critique, mais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Dans la demeure familiale, tout le monde était déjà assis à table. A la surprise de Jax, le Docteur lui adressa un sourire lors qu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

Ifan, avec le naturel d'un menteur aguerri, affirma qu'il avait eu soudain un "doute affreux" sur un point de détail dans l'organisation et qu'il avait demandé à Jax de l'accompagner pour vérifier.

-Tu es tellement consciencieux ! s'exclama une Lysandra admirative. Gray n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur témoin que toi ! N'est-ce pas, mon chéri?

Gray baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait à "C'est-pas-pour-rien-qu'on-est-pote-depuis-vingt-ans".

-Tu vas tellement, tellement nous manquer après le mariage ! enchaîna la princesse d'un ton dramatique. Vraiment, je comprends ton attachement à cette chère, chère Boeshane mais ...

Ifan lui sourit gracieusement mais Jax était sûr d'avoir perçu une pointe d'agacement dans son regard. Apparemment, ce sujet revenait très souvent sur le tapis.

-Tu sais, ma chérie, intervient la mère de Jax, toute la famille de Ifan est ici. C'est normal qu'il n'ait pas envie d'être séparé d'eux. On ne devrait jamais être trop longtemps privé des siens.

Elle jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Jax qui en conçut une sourde colère. Avait-elle oublié dans quelles conditions il avait quitté Boeshan, vingt ans plus tôt?

Jax était revenu déterminé à enterrer la hache de guerre, mais il ne fallait non plus qu'elle le provoque. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Mais bientôt, nous serons tous réunis sur Zéphyr et je suis sûre qu'Ifan s'ennuiera de nous, lâcha Lysandra d'un ton plaintif.

Elle avait cette manière exaspérante de parler de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal de compagnie.

-Il ne s'ennuiera pas puisque je serai là pour lui tenir compagnie, rétorqua Jax.

Deux visages ravis et trois autres interloqués le dévisagèrent.

Pendant que les protestations fusaient de la part de sa famille, Jax commença par savourer le contentement qui avait éclairé les yeux d'Ifan, avant de s'étonner de la réaction positive du Docteur qui lui souriait à nouveau.

Décidément, ce Seigneur du temps était curieusement impliqué dans les affaires de famille de Jax.

-Jax, l'interpella la voix rauque de Gray, dominant celles de sa mère et de sa fiancée. Je ne comprends pas, tu ne vis pas à Zéphyr?

-Vivait, le corrigea l'ex-agent du temps. J'ai décidé de me réinstaller à Boeshane.

-Mais tu ne peux pas faire cela à Gray et à ta maman ! s'écria Lysandra.

Princesse ou pas, cette fille commençait très sérieusement à le gonfler. Jax l'ignora totalement. D'ailleurs il ignora tout le monde, prit une bouchée de nourriture qu'il avala et sourit à Ifan qui le regardait avec son air doux.

La très princière Lysandra de Zéphyr n'était pas habituée à un comportement aussi cavalier.

-Tu es profondément égoïste ! lui assena-t-elle. Cela fait des années que Gray attend que tu finisses de voyager pour passer enfin du temps avec toi et maintenant qu'il vient vivre près de chez toi, monsieur fait un caprice et revient à Boeshane?!

Jax dévisagea son frère, l'interrogeant du regard. C'était quoi, cette histoire de voyages? D'une grimace, Gray lui intima de se taire. Jax bondit de sa chaise et pointa son frère du doigt :

-Je peux te dire un mot?

Gray le suivit à l'extérieur sans discuter.

-Elle n'est pas au courant, expliqua-t-il simplement. L'invasion, le kidnapping, toi, le Docteur et votre machine bleue ... Elle ne sait rien.

Devant l'air interloqué de Jax, il dut se sentir obligé de poursuivre.

-Elle est tellement sensible... Je ne voulais pas la polluer avec tout ça, surtout que c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Jax n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-La polluer?! Gray... souffla-t-il. Ces créatures ont envahi ton village, massacré ton père et t'ont jeté aux oubliettes au milieu des cadavres de tes congénères. Comment est-ce que cela pourrait être de l'histoire ancienne pour toi?

-Justement ! s'enflamma Gray. Tu me vois raconter ça à Lysandra, qui a vécu dans la soie et les diamants toute sa vie? Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, elle ...

Jax haussa les sourcils.

-Tu t'apprêtes vraiment à épouser quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas suffisamment confiance pour lui parler du plus grand drame de ton existence ?

Même lui avait parlé de l'invasion de Boeshane à Juna. Pourtant durant leur mariage, cette dernière n'avait cessé de se plaindre que Jax était bien trop secret.

-T'es qui pour me juger, Jax? T'étais où, pendant toutes ces années où il a fallu vivre avec ces souvenirs, hein?!

-Tu veux qu'on en parle? jeta Jax entre ses dents serrées. Très bien, parlons-en. Vingt ans. C'est le temps durant lequel il m'a fallu vivre avec l'idée que tu avais disparu, emmené par ces créatures. Qu'elles t'avaient sûrement tué ou pire. Bien pire. Vingt ans avant que ne se présente une chance, une occasion inespérée de remonter dans le temps, pour les suivre et t'arracher à leurs griffes. Puis, je t'ai ramené à ta mère, dans ton époque, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il se trouve que moi, j'avais quitté Boeshane peu après l'attaque parce que la cohabitation avec Umi était devenue intenable. Tu te rends compte que pendant vingt ans, j'ai vécu avec ce poids sur la conscience?! Que je ne savais pas si tu avais survécu?

Le visage de Gray était livide.

-Je n'avais vu les choses ainsi, je ...

-Tu peux très bien mentir à ta fiancée si ça t'amuse, l'interrompit Jax en le pointant agressivement du doigt. Me faire passer pour un mauvais frère, pour un égoïste, ça m'est absolument égal. Mais ne vient pas me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que je t'ai oublié ou négligé. Tu n'as jamais quitté mon esprit. Jamais. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te retrouver. N'importe quoi, tu entends?! Je serais mort bien volontiers si ça avait pu te ramener. Et j'aurais même dit merci ! éructât-il.

Puis il rentra dans la maison en trombe.

.

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine … il sera question de fruits gorgés de soleil et de retrouvailles avec une vieille connaissance !**

 **D'ici là, portez-vous bien ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue et partez pas sans dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**


	6. 6 - Les bourreaux de Minuit

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **La machine à Histoire**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Les bourreaux de Minuit**

 **Publié le 13 juin 2018**

* * *

 **.**

 **Galaxie Alpha, Péninsule de Boeshane**

 **51e siècle**

Jax et le Docteur décidèrent de reprendre leur enquête sur les apparitions hologrammiques. Ifan les emmena donc dans une prairie où le premier hologramme fou était venu perturber un pique-nique familial.

Perché sur sa colline, le lycée les dominait de toute sa hauteur. Et devant eux, un chemin de terre sableuse serpentait en pente douce jusqu'à la mer.

\- L'endroit idéal pour célébrer un début de vacances, commenta Ifan.

C'est vrai que le lieu était bucolique : parsemé de fleurs bleues qui amenaient une jolie touche de couleur et bordé par une rangée d'arbres qui donnaient suffisamment d'ombre pour la sieste. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un avait laissé un hamac, suspendu entre deux arbres.

Après avoir fait chou blanc dans son inspection de la prairie, Jax rejoignit Ifan qui s'était assis dans le hamac et s'y balançait tranquillement. Le Docteur, totalement absorbé, furetait partout. Ses lunettes soniques produisaient régulièrement un "bzzzzz !" sonore.

L'un des arbres en-dessous desquels Ifan s'était réfugié donnait des fruits. Jax en cueillit un et mordit avidement dedans. Ce goût de sucre et de soleil, accompagné par juste une toute petite pointe de sel, c'était comme un résumé de son enfance s'étalant sur ses papilles.

-Tu disais ça juste pour faire enrager Lysandra ou tu comptes vraiment t'installer ici? lui demanda Ifan en mettant une de ses mains en visière devant ses yeux pour mieux regarder Jax.

-Option n°2. Je n'aurais jamais pu revenir tant que Gray était porté disparu. Mais plus rien ne m'en empêche maintenant. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer comme cet endroit m'a manqué ...

Ifan lui sourit.

-Et pour être totalement honnête avec toi, poursuivit l'ex agent du temps, j'ai eu des soucis avec mon employeur. Le moment est idéal pour prendre un nouveau départ.

Ifan hocha gravement la tête.

-Et là-bas, il n'y a personne qui ... enfin qui te manquera?

Jax pensa à ses collègues de l'Agence. Il les avait déjà passé en revue lorsqu'il s'était réveillé amnésique et que son premier réflexe avait été de rechercher de l'aide. Mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait personne en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour cela. Aucune personne avec qui il aurait tissé des liens assez forts pour être sûr qu'elle ne le trahirait pas en balançant à l'Agence.

Jax s'était fait beaucoup d'amis au cours de sa vie, mais tous étaient à des milliards de kilomètres et éparpillés dans le temps. Il avait vécu une bromance intense avec un légionnaire romain, eu le plus grand fou rire de sa vie avec une célèbre chanteuse devant qui tout le 23e siècle se pâmait. Il avait aussi eu ce mendiant de la Première Angleterre victorienne envers qui il avait toujours une dette de vie. Mais Jax savait, en achevant chacune de ses missions temporelles, qu'il ne reverrait jamais les amis qu'il s'y était fait.

Il y avait peut-être juste ...

-Tu connais la planète Minuit? lança-t-il à Ifan.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

-C'est une planète recouverte de diamant où tu trouves les meilleures thermes de la galaxie. J'ai là-bas deux excellents amis que je te présenterai un jour. Ils se sont rangés et tiennent maintenant un hôtel de luxe, mais quand je les ai rencontré, ils étaient bourreaux. Et j'ai bien failli être une de leurs victimes...

Ifan manqua d'en tomber de son hamac.

C'était une histoire tragi-comique d'outrage involontaire, d'incompréhension culturelle et de justice expéditive que Jax s'empressa de lui narrer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, des éclats de rires tirèrent le Docteur de son inspection minutieuse de la prairie. Il leva la tête pour tomber sur le spectacle d'Ifan qui riait en se tenant les côtes, tandis que Jax lui narrait une scène à grand renfort de gestes volontairement désordonnés.

-Ah Jack, mon ami, toi et tes numéros de charme ... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

C'était la bonne décision, se dit-il. Et cette réalisation lui apporta un intense soulagement. Pendant si longtemps, le Docteur avait eu un mal fou à regarder Jack en face car l'immortel _puait_ tellement l'anomalie temporelle que s'en était physiquement douloureux. Désormais, il _sentait_ , jusque dans ses tripes que les choses étaient à leur juste place. La ressemblance du jeune Ifan avec l'agent Ianto Jones de Torchwood avait été une bienheureuse surprise, puis l'instinct du Docteur avait littéralement ronronné le plaisir en attendant Jax affirmer qu'il souhaitait rester sur Boeshane. Après tant de siècles d'errance, ce cher Jack était enfin rentré chez lui. Le Docteur aurait tellement souhaité que chacun de ceux qui avaient cheminé avec lui connaisse un sort aussi enviable ...

Comme il était l'heure pour Ifan de redescendre au village afin d'ouvrir son bar, le jeune homme leur proposa de l'accompagner. Sur le chemin, il désigna à Jax la demeure des Fa Inglesus (la famille du pique-nique dans la prairie). Puis il proposa au Docteur de venir avec lui jusqu'au bar où travaillait l'une des victimes de la seconde apparition.

Le visage de la mère de famille s'éclaira quand elle découvrit Jax sur le pas de sa porte. A son tour, Jax sourit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il la reconnut le visage de Zynela, son amie d'enfance.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Zynela avait été sa camarade de jeux d'aussi loin que Jax se souvienne. Son prénom raisonnait comme les après-midis de liberté absolue à courir dans les prairies, et comme les projets fous de deux enfants intelligents qui rêvent d'explorer le monde.

Attablés devant une tasse de thé, ils contemplèrent ensemble quelques photos que Zynela avait sorties. Elle avait épousé la fille d'une des premières familles de colons arrivés après le départ de Jax. Cela n'avait pas été facile car sa femme était non-humaine et leur relation avait fait scandale et horreur à Boeshane toute entière. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient alors pris le large et exploré la galaxie. Jax et Zynela s'amusèrent alors des endroits qu'ils avaient découverts, chacun de leur côté, sans savoir que l'ami perdu de vue avait foulé ou foulerait exactement le même sol.

Finalement Zynela et Maxine, sa femme, avaient fini par revenir à Boeshane pour présenter leurs enfants à leurs familles respectives. Elles avaient alors constaté que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. D'autres unions inter-espèces avaient vu le jour. L'une impliquant notamment Ifan, que Zynela qualifia "d'enfant chéri de la péninsule".

-On lui doit beaucoup, expliqua-t-elle à Jax sans s'apercevoir du coup au cœur qu'elle lui avait involontairement infligé. Tout ce que font ton frère et lui est forcément merveilleux, puisqu'ils sont eux-même des miracles sur pattes. Ton frère a d'ailleurs complètement dépassé sa propre légende en revenant avec une princesse à son bras ! Alors tout à coup, se balader main dans la main avec une "non-humaine", ce n'était plus pêché mortel, puisque même Ifan le faisait !

Elle adressa un clin d'oeil à Jax.

-Et Ifan et sa fiancée, tu crois qu'ils vont finir par convoler, eux aussi? demanda le plus innocemment possible Jax.

Zyneba balaya cette idée d'un geste de la main, comme on chasserait un insecte trop entreprenant.

-Cela fait belle lurette qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble! sourit-elle. J'adore Ifan, tu sais. Il est de ceux qui mordent la vie à pleine dents, qui savent ce qu'ils veulent mais savent aussi ne pas blesser les autres. Je crois qu'il y a peu de jeunes boeshans ou boeshanes qui n'aient pas rêvé de partager sa couche et il la leur a toujours fort complaisamment ouverte !

Ils rirent tous les deux, sans aucune moquerie toutefois, mais au contraire parce que le libertinage décomplexé d'Ifan correspondait à leurs propres convictions.

-Tu me pardonneras de te dire ça, lui confia sa vieille amie, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ton frèrot un peu rasoir. Il est toujours là à te toiser avec ses airs sérieux, ses grandes études et maintenant sa princesse cul-cul la praline ...

Jax ne put retenir un rire féroce et encouragée, Zynaba poursuivit :

-Je me suis toujours sentie plus proche d'Ifan. Il a la grâce de la vraie gentillesse. C'est un ami fidèle, tout le monde ici te le dira. Il a réussi l'exploit de coucher avec tout le monde, sans s'attirer ni les foudres des anciens, ni la rancoeur de ses amants et amantes. Il sait jouir de la vie, c'est tout. Maxine et moi, on peut en témoigner, ajouta-t-elle mutine.

Cela amusa grandement Jax, qui réclama des détails.

Apparemment, Maxine et Zyneba avaient rapporté de leurs années de voyage une ouverture d'esprit et un attrait de la découverte qui leur avait immédiatement attiré l'amitié d'Ifan. Le jeune homme avait largement contribué à permettre leur installation définitive sur la péninsule, non seulement en banalisant les relations inter-espèce mais en plus en permettant à Maxine de s'épanouir professionnellement. Il avait convaincu son propre père de louer à la jeune femme un local commercial où elle avait pu ouvrir son atelier de photographe. Encore une première sur Boeshane.

Les deux épouses et le jeune homme étaient devenus de plus en plus proches, jusqu'à ce que cette proximité aboutisse dans la chambre à coucher. Cela leur arrivait encore de temps en temps. Moins depuis que les enfants étaient plus grands, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils discutèrent tant et si bien que lorsque Jax fut sur le point de prendre congés, il réalisa subitement qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore abordé le sujet qu'il l'avait emmené chez Zyneba en premier lieu : l'hologramme.

Son amie lui raconta alors une histoire à peu près similaire que celle de la petite soeur d'Ifan. Sa famille avait été moins effrayée par l'apparition puisque cela s'était déroulé en plein jour. Maxine, Zyneba et leurs trois adolescents étaient en plein pique-nique lorsqu'une silhouette hologrammique était soudainement sortie du sol, à quelques mètres d'eux. C'était l'image d'un homme, assez âgé, habillé "plutôt vieux jeu" et qui s'était mis à déblatérer d'une voix plate et trop basse pour qu'on y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans paraître conscient de la présence de la famille. Incommodée, cette dernière n'avait pas réussi à trouver d'où il venait et donc à le faire taire. Tous les cinq s'étaient résolus à descendre demander de l'aide en ville. Mais lorsque Zyneba était remonté avec un voisin, ancien technicien en communications, la prairie était vide.

Cela s'était passé une semaine plus tôt. Deux jours après, deux amis de Pepi, son fils aîné, s'étaient retrouvé nez à nez avec une apparition similaire lorsqu'ils jouaient au foot dans les dunes. Et la veille, c'était Ceryane, la soeur adoptive d'Ifan, qui avait vu son rendez-vous galant perturbé par la même apparition.

-Est-ce qu'Ifan est inquiet à propos du mariage? demanda Zyneba, le visage soudain sérieux.

Jax lui répondit que oui et surtout, qu'ils étaient seuls face à ce problème vu l'indifférence des services de sécurité zéphyrien. Sa vieille amie laissa échapper un petit bruit lourd de mépris, lui confirmant que les relations entre zéphyriens et boeshans étaient loin d'être au beau fixe.

* * *

 _ **La semaine prochaine … ce sera déjà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !**_

 _ **Comment imaginez-vous cette fin ? Quelle est donc l'origine de ce mystérieux hologramme et en quoi influencera-t-il le futur de Jack ?**_

 _ **A mercredi prochain pour notre dernier rendez-vous hebdomadaire !**_


	7. La machine à Histoire

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La machine à Histoire**

 **Publié le 20 juin 2018**

* * *

 **Galaxie Alpha, Péninsule de Boeshane**

 **51e siècle**

.

Sans le savoir, Zyneba avait donné beaucoup à penser à Jax. C'est donc absorbé dans ses réflexions qu'il descendit vers le bar d'Ifan.

La chaleur étouffante d'un milieu d'après-midi estival n'empêcha pas ses méninges de tourner à plein régime et il souriait en arrivant près de la plage.

De fort bonne humeur, il trouva Ifan derrière son comptoir, penché sur ce qui ressemblait à un registre. Quelques clients se doraient paresseusement la pilule au soleil sans requérir son attention.

Le Docteur pour sa part était invisible.

Jax s'assit juste devant Ifan qui leva la tête pour lui sourire.

-Zyneba dit le plus grand bien de toi, lui lança Jax.

Et Ifan perçut très bien l'allusion à peine voilée parce que son regard, de simplement amical changea pour se faire mutin.

-Ah oui? souffla-t-il en se penchant pour appuyer sur sa main, le coude posé sur le comptoir et le visage à une dizaine de centimètres de Jax.

Ce dernier sentit une chaleur monter en lui et le climat tropical de la péninsule n'y était pas pour grand-chose.

-Elle dit que tu es de ceux qui ne s'embarrassent pas du qu'en-dira-t-on mais qui ne négligent jamais le bien-être des autres. C'est vrai?

Dans les yeux habituellement clairs d'Ifan, une tache d'encre s'était formée. Il regardait désormais Jax avec une rare intensité.

-Le bien-être des autres m'importe, admit-il. Le tien, bien plus que tout autre.

-Pourquoi?

Ifan leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour dire "C'est évident, voyons !".

-Je n'ai pas envie de n'être pour toi que la sacro-sainte figure du sauveur, souffla Jax.

-Ce serait me prendre pour un être bien moins complexe que ce que je suis, rétorqua Ifan avec dans la voix quelque chose d'impertinent.

Jax lui sourit.

-Hier, tu étais un adorable petit garçon haut comme trois pommes. Aujourd'hui, te voilà un homme comme j'en ai rarement rencontré. Plus j'en découvre sur toi, plus je te veux. D'abord ta beauté, puis cette paix, cette incroyable douceur que tu as en toi et puis, la cerise sur le gâteau, monsieur n'a rien contre les jouissances du corps comme celle de l'esprit ...

Une rougeur monta aux joues d'Ifan mais il n'en perdit pas son verbe pour autant.

-Si on se fascine tant mutuellement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici à se baratiner comme deux ados à leur premier rencart ?

-C'est toi qui a un bar à faire tourner, pas moi ...

Ifan haussa les épaules comme si c'était quantité négligeable. Et en effet, il fit un petit signe à un adolescent qui était attablé pas très loin et lui lança :

-Tu veux bien prendre le relais?

Immédiatement, le jeune homme se leva et ils échangèrent leur place au bar. Ifan disparut alors derrière un rideau de coquillage tressé qui séparait le bar de l'arrière cuisine. Jax le suivit.

Il y avait un petit studio à l'étage, qui était souvent loué à des voyageurs de passage en échange de coups de main dans le bar. Actuellement, il était vide. Alors Ifan attrapa Jax par la main pour le précéder dans les escaliers. Une fois en haut, il le poussa gentiment sur le lit.

Jax se réceptionna sur les coudes et sourit au jeune homme qui grimpa au-dessus de lui, glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt et ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Ifan avait un goût de thé, comme lui-même devait avoir, réalisa Jax. Il avait aussi celui du fruit qu'il avait partagé plus tôt dans la prairie : mer, sucre et soleil.

Cela faisait longtemps de l'ancien agent du temps n'avait pas désiré quelqu'un aussi fort.

Ils ne prirent pas leur temps, ne firent ni dans la lenteur, ni dans la douceur, sûrement parce que tous deux savaient qu'ils auraient le temps pour cela plus tard.

La fenêtre de la petite chambre était ouverte et Jax fut content de sentir un souffle d'air marin venir brièvement les rafraîchir, formant un contraste agréable avec la sueur qui recouvrait chaque centimètre de leurs peaux.

Jax adorait le sexe et il l'aimait encore plus quand il le partageait avec quelqu'un qui avait le même appétit que lui. Avoir Ifan en lui, puis être en lui à son tour. Le toucher et se sentir caressé par lui. C'était aussi fort que le retour en sa terre natale. C'était comme si Ifan ne faisait qu'un avec Boeshane et que cette dernière accueillait pleinement Jax à travers lui. Il se mit à l'aimer furieusement pour cela et pour tout le reste. Un sentiment qui ne se démentirait jamais par la suite.

Ifan était comme leur péninsule, beau et généreu. Précieux aussi. Ce que Jax ressentit en faisant l'amour avec cet homme, c'était plus que du plaisir charnel, c'était une promesse. Presque une transcendance.

Plus tard, alors que le jour déclinait, ils se rhabillèrent dans le calme, se souriant dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Jax eut l'impression que Ifan lui avait transmi un peu de sa paix intérieure.

-Comment tu fais, pour être aussi serein? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ne me pas dit pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de cette chose merveilleuse qui s'appelle l'endorphine ...

Jax rit.

-Non, je ne parle pas de l'instant présent, je veux dire en général. Tu as l'air tellement en paix, ça donne envie de se fondre en toi ...

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire.

Jax rit à nouveau devant le regard mutin que ses paroles avaient allumé dans le regard de son amant.

-Et je recommencerai bien volontiers, tant que tu seras d'accord !

Le sourire d'Ifan fut la meilleure des promesses.

Jax reprit son sérieux :

-Mon frère et toi, vous avez vécu la même enfance, le même traumatisme, vous avez pour ainsi dire grandi ensemble. Pourtant, il y a un tumulte en lui, presque une violence, tandis que toi, tu sembles si serein...

Ifan devient sérieux à son tour et s'assit sur lit tout en réfléchissant.

-Les luttes intérieures de Gray, je les connais mais je ne les comprends pas, avoua-t-il. Notre mésaventure commune avec les Envahisseurs a créé entre nous un lien indéfectible qui n'aurait jamais existé en d'autres circonstances. Cela a donné un point d'ancrage à une amitié qui sinon n'aurait eu aucun sens. J'aime Gray comme un frère mais la plupart du temps, je ne le comprends pas. Je ne comprenais pas ces colères d'adolescent, ni son sentiment d'infériorité d'étudiant alors qu'il était brillant et qu'en apparence tout se passait bien. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il trouve à Lysandra, à part le prestige de la royauté qui n'a aucun sens pour moi.

Ifan attira Jax qui était resté debout à lui, et plongea sa tête contre son ventre qu'il embrassa.

-Je comprends comme ça doit être dur de retrouver ce frère adulte si complexe. Je me sentirais paumé à ta place.

-Ce que je ressens est pire, lui avoua Jax. Je me sens étranger. Ses histoires de mariage, l'insupportable incorrection des zéphyradites envers les boeshans et la superficialité de cette Lysandra me rendent furieux. Mais Gray me laisse froid. Une part de moi l'aime et l'aimera toujours. Mais j'ai encore du mal à l'associer avec l'enfant que je n'ai pas réussi à sauver et qui a hanté deux décennies de cauchemars.

-Mais tu l'as sauvé, Jax!

-Est-ce que tu réalises que pour moi, ce sauvetage s'est déroulé hier? Que lorsque je te disais tout à l'heure que hier encore tu étais un enfant, ce n'était pas une métaphore? Vous avez compris que la machine grâce à laquelle nous vous avons retrouvé voyage dans le temps?

Ifan hocha la tête.

-Et tu te rends compte que juste après vous avoir ramenés à Boeshane, six mois après l'invasion parce que je voulais attendre l'époque où le moi adolescent avait quitté la péninsule, nous avons refait un bon dans le temps et atterri directement hier soir, lorsque tu nous as vu débarquer, le Docteur et moi?

Ifan fit à nouveau oui de la tête.

-C'est encore un peu irréel pour moi, reconnut-il.

-Je comprends.

Jax resta un instant silencieux, puis reprit.

-Gray sera toujours mon frère, mais je ne suis plus vraiment le sien. Il m'en veut terriblement pour une absence à laquelle je ne peux rien. Et je souffre encore des années à pleurer sa perte alors qu'en réalité, il était sauf. Je ne pouvais pas rester à Boeshane avec vous lorsque je vous ai ramené. Tous, nous appartenons à notre époque. C'était déjà une profonde tricherie de ma part de vous ramener avec 6 mois de retard, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de croiser mon moi adolescent. Il fallait absolument que le jeune Jax ignore qu'il allait rencontrer le Docteur, sinon je ne l'aurais pas rencontré.

-Tu as eu raison de faire ainsi, lui affirma Ifan. Moi, je suis heureux des choses telles qu'elles sont.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent dans le bar, ils y trouvèrent le Docteur confortablement installé au milieu de la salle. Devant lui trônait un exubérant cocktail, composé de pas moins de six couleurs différentes, et une sorte d'amas de sable difforme et humide qu'il avait semble-t-il posé là.

Jax s'attabla joyeusement face au seigneur du temps, entraînant Ifan dans son sillage.

-Vous l'avez trouvé, bravo ! le félicita-t-il.

Le Docteur lui adressa un grand sourire pour toute réponse et Ifan les dévisagea l'un et l'autre, perplexe.

-Trouvé quoi?

-La cause de tes tracas de ces derniers jours, lui expliqua gaiement Jax.

-Quoi, ce truc-là? Jeta Ifan, interloqué, en désignant le tas de sable.

Le Docteur et Jax hochèrent la tête de concert.

-Histoire, je suppose? dit Jax au Docteur.

Ce dernier confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, perte ou malveillance?

-Oh, un simple coup de vent selon moi.

-Évidemment, lâcha Jax avec l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait dû y penser tout seul. D'où le dysfonctionnement ...

-Hum, hum.

Mécontent, Ifan avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et les dévisageait tous les deux en silence. Finalement, Jax le prit en pitié et consentit enfin à lui expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la bonne piste, Docteur? demanda-t-il en préambule. Les gamins ou le concierge?

-Le concierge, évidemment.

-Évidemment, s'amusa Jax. Je vais commencer par-là alors. Ce matin, reprit-il à l'adresse d'Ifan, le Docteur et moi sommes allés au lycée pour faire quelques recherches. Avant d'être introduit dans le centre de documentation, nous avons fait connaissance avec le concierge qui surveille seul l'établissement pendant les vacances. Il nous a tenu le crachoir pendant ...

-Deux heures environ, lâcha le Docteur sarcastique.

-Oh si peu ! le taquina Jax, d'excellente humeur. Disons pendant un certain temps. Il nous a notamment parlé des difficultés de personnel du lycée de Boeshane. Apparemment, les professeurs manquent dans pas mal de matières et pour combler ces manques, l'administration a recours à ...

-Des hologrammes ! S'exclama Ifan. Ma soeur m'en avait parlé ! Quel idiot, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?!

-Tu as les deux plus grands idiots de l'univers en face de toi, dit complaisamment le Docteur, prenant le relais du récit de Jax. Aucun de nous deux n'a fait le rapprochement. Ce n'est que tout à l'heure, en regroupant les faits que la lumière s'est enfin faite dans mon esprit et qu'une chronologie m'est apparue. Les hologrammes sont apparus à intervalle régulier et toujours en présence d'adolescents. Les lieux étaient différents mais semblaient suivre une continuité : d'abord la plaine, puis les dunes de sable et enfin la plage. Exactement comme aurait pu le faire un objet qui dégringolerait, poussé par un vent marin. Suivant cette logique de chute, j'ai repensé à ce qu'il y avait juste au-dessus de la plaine où est apparu le premier hologramme ...

-La colline du lycée, souffla Ifan.

-Précisément. Dans la précipitation du dernier jour de classe, quelqu'un aura laissé une fenêtre ouverte et négligé de ranger la petite machine à hologrammes. Légère, celle-ci est emportée par un coup de vent et atterrit dans une prairie où une famille pique-nique. Endommagée par la chute, la machine est sévèrement perturbée. Mais elle détecte néanmoins la présence de son public cible : des adolescents. Elle essaie alors de faire son travail et leur diffuse au hasard un cours d'Histoire. Toute la famille part à la hâte et nouveau coup de vent ! La machine s'envole jusqu'aux dunes.

-Où elle reste tranquille jusqu'à ce que les amis de Peppi la réactivent, reprit Jax.

-Puis, elle poursuit sa folle course jusqu'à la plage où elle perturbe la soirée de la jeune soeur d'Ifan.

-Pourtant, lorsque je suis allé sur la plage ce matin, je n'ai rien trouvé, avança ce dernier.

-C'est oublier une règle fondamentale qui rythme la vie des habitants de cette presqu'île depuis toujours, mon cher Ifan.

-La marée... comprit ce dernier.

Le Docteur opina du chef et leur montra ses chevilles mouillées.

-Il aura fallu mouiller le pantalon pour résoudre ce mystère ironisa-t-il. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le problème s'était réglé de lui-même : l'eau salée a complètement fini de détraquer le fragile système. Et Boeshane va avoir besoin d'un nouveau professeur d'Histoire à la rentrée, dit-il en dévisageant Jax.

Ce dernier sursauta et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. C'était l'horizon d'un avenir qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Chères lectrice (et lecteurs ?), ce fut un immense plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous et une joie de pouvoir lire vos réactions !**_

 _ **Que vous lisiez ce petit mot de la fin ce soir ou dans 10 ans (en supposant que le site existe toujours...), n'hésitez pas à me venir me dire que vous avez lu et ce que vous en avez pensé. Je réponds toujours et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme c'est important de savoir que nos histoires continuent à vivre un peu alors qu'on les a lâchées depuis des lustres dans le grand bain d'internet.**_

 _ **Dernière chose : les fans de Supernatural, restez dans le coin parce que j'ai plein de choses à partager avec vous**_

 _ **Un grand merci !**_

 _ **Kate**_


End file.
